There Are Two Types Of People In The World...
by Cassandra Jade Tinnikis
Summary: Um... the first one is a private joke for me and my sister... JFYI... Anyways... this was inspired by an eppy of RR... and it somehow ended up like this.^_^**WARNING: I diss Ash alot in this one...


****

Two Types Of People In The World…

Author's Note: This will have to be the biggest collection of lists that I have so far, but I still need more! If you have any, send them to me at [**TeamRocketEmiri@aol.com**][1]**, and I'll gladly add them on. Try to think of something creative, not like "those who are smart and those who are not." Try to get some depth into it! And now, the best list in the history of Pokémon inventory…**

Two Kinds Of People In The World…

By: Cassandra Jade Tinnikis

  * There are three types of people in the world: Those who can count (Everyone but Ash), and those who can't (Ash).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are afraid to get too far into an argument (Brock, Tracy), and those who start the arguments in the first place (Misty, Ash, Team Rocket, Gary).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are afraid to show their true feelings for one another (Ash and Misty), and those who aren't afraid to show it, but afraid to say it (Jessie and James).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are beset by themselves (Team Rocket) and those who just don't give a flying rat's butt about themselves (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are clueless about current events (Jessibell, Ash), and those who stay up to date (Brock, Misty, Team Rocket, Professor Oak, Gary).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are cocky (Gary, Team Rocket), and those who are humble (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are conservative (Team Rocket), and those who are indiscreet (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are controlled by higher people (Team Rocket and Giovanni), and those who dominate over lower people (Ash-tachi and Team Rocket)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are evil (Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy, Gary), and those who are good-natured (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are forgetful (Brock, James), and those who remember everything that is said (Ash, Misty)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are in denial (Ash, Team Rocket, Gary), and those who know the awful truth (Pro. Oak, Misty, Brock, Tracy) 

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are obsessed (Ash with pokémon training) and those who are obsessive (Team Rocket with their fans).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are old enough to know not to answer how old they are (Misty, Brock, Tracy, James), and those who still consider themselves too young for that question (Ash, Jessie)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are seducing (The Ghost of the Maiden), and those who aren't tantalizing at all (The little woman "Ghost", Misty)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are slow on the uptake (Ash, James), and those who get annoyed at people who are slow on the uptake (Jessie, Misty, and Meowth). 

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are sluts (Misty, Jessie, Cassidy, Professor Ivy), and those who are the complete opposite (Erika, Sabrina, Ghost of the Maiden, the little woman "Ghost")

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are smart (Everyone except Ash), and those who aren't (Ash). Simple enough, no?

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who are too busy to do anything but train and bicker (Ash-tachi, Gary), and those who put aside time to do anything (Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who aren't afraid to rock on (Team Rocket), and those who are too timid (Everyone who isn't Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who celebrate every win they have in battle (Misty, Ash, Gary), and those who have no reason to celebrate whatsoever (Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who consider themselves lucky to be away from their homelife (Misty, Brock, James), and those who don't necessarily want to go back, but aren't grateful that they did (Ash, Jessie, Meowth, Gary)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who do for themselves (Team Rocket), and those who do for others (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who get mad if things don't go their way (Team Rocket, Ash), and those who will take anything with gratitude (Misty, Brock, Tracy, Pikachu)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who get their party on (Team Rocket, Misty, Ash), and those who are just too boring for the show (Tracy and Brock).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who hang on your every word (Ash-tachi), and those who flash it away with a wave of their hands (Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who have a very hard time saying no (Ash-tachi), and those who have no problem at all (Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who have experienced the pain of losing a parent (Gary, Jessie, Meowth, Brock), and those who have the felicity of still having both parents (Ash, Misty, Tracy, James)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who have got all manner of access to everything (Team Rocket), and those who have no access whatsoever (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who have got Pikachu (Ash-tachi), and those who haven't (Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy) Also simple enough, right?

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who know the pain of having siblings (Misty, Brock and Gary), and those who know the joys of having their parents all to themselves (Ash, Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who lie (Team Rocket), and those who tell the truth (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who live forever (Professor Oak), and those who are evanescent (Ash-tachi)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who pester (Team Rocket) and those who are pestered (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who really cherish each other (Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy), and those who can't stand each other (Ash-tachi).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who relate their life to West Side Story (Brock), and those who relate their life to LFO's Summer Girls (James, Ash) 

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who relate themselves to something or someone great (Team Rocket, Ash, Gary), and those who don't relate themselves to anyone (Misty, Brock, Tracy)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who reveal secrets (Meowth and Ash), and those who stay secretive (Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies {Help with the pluralization!})

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who sneak around, spying (Team Rocket, Gary), and those who come right out and ask for information (Ash-tachi, Jenny, Joy)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who stand up for what they believe in (Ash-tachi, Butch and Cassidy), and those who put that right down (Team Rocket, Gary).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who tell the truth (Ash-tachi), and those who sack up and sometimes tell the truth (Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who think they are dominant (Team Rocket, Gary, Ash), and those who know they are being taken advantage of (Every one who's not Team Rocket, Gary, or Ash)

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who think they are smart (Ash, James, Professor Oak), and those who think they know they are smart, but really aren't all they're cracked up to be (Everyone who isn't Ash, James or Professor Oak).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who use their powers to their fullest expediency (Sabrina), and those who use it to benefit others (Tracy, Brock, and Misty).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who want and try to get what they want (Team Rocket), and those who want but never try (Ash).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who waste their time with worthless projects (Ash-tachi, Butch and Cassidy), and those who use their time wisely (Team Rocket).

  * There are two types of people in the world: Those who have an enormous amount of patience and would have read this all the way through (Misty, Brock, Tracy, Pro. Oak, Richie), and those who would have stopped reading after the first one (Ash, Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy, Giovanni) 

   [1]: mailto:TeamRocketEmiri@aol.com



End file.
